


Fuel to Fire

by lyinglunar_345



Series: Little Wolves and Little Doves [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Royalty, Slow Build, Smut, War, Westerosi Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyinglunar_345/pseuds/lyinglunar_345
Summary: Catina Blackmyre-Pryor is an omega, she came from a poor family who struggles to keep themselves going, Sansa Stark is a highborn alpha, and Ned Stark needs a marriage arrangement to help his house gain more allies, so he allies with the Tyrells in order to keep his house safe, Margaery Tyrell is a beta, Catina has secrets, but those secrets might not be safe.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Little Wolves and Little Doves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. A Raven Among the Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this story is dark, it might have some mature themes that are not suitable for someone that's underage, rape, violence, and nudity are some of the main themes of the story, there are also some character deaths, torture and trauma, and descriptions of battlefield violence, Reader discretion is advised. 
> 
> Author's Note: some of the characters in this story are not mine, most of the characters belong to G.R.R Martin who I happen to not be, The initial plotline follows season 1 and season 5 of a game of thrones when Ramsay Bolton is introduced into the show, Ramsay Bolton is also his own typical warning. 
> 
> This story might have some references to other A song of ice and fire events, and will lead up to the fifth season so major spoiler warnings.
> 
> Also since this is a non-tradition A/B/O story, this will just have the following things that are involved in omegaverse, such as breeding kinks, Mpreg & Fpreg, alpha cocks, intersex omegas, and tones of other A/B/O topics. Don't like? then don't read.
> 
> One more thing to keep in mind: I'm not really writing professionally, this is just a hobby that I'm trying out on Archive so please don't be too over critical with everything if I make a spelling mistake or two, then I will fix it when I have time, if there are punctuation mistakes then I will fix those as well on my own time, please be patient, thank you.
> 
> The face claim for my original character is Adelaide Kane from CW's Reign  
> UPDATE: I've changed Adrianna's name to Catina because I wanted it to sound more fantasy-like than modern like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catina returns from The Reach to the North

Catina knew what it was like to suffer the cold winters of Winterfell.

She also knew the warm summers of the Reach. 

And all the other seasons of Westeros that come and go. 

For a long time, she thought to herself that maybe if she were to control the seasons, she would make it summer in Westeros, she would kill to feel the warm sun against her porcelain skin again, she would kill to feel the hot summer nights and the gentle breeze of the winds during warm summers, she missed the Reach, she missed High-garden, but more specifically she missed Margaery. 

The only thing that she missed in High-garden was Margaery, and she was glad that the Tyrells were arriving all the way from The Reach to The North to join the alpha queen in a marriage dispute that somehow happened overnight with Ned Stark and Olenna Tyrell, the decision was made to keep the family from dying out, but the Starks never really die out, maybe Ned was trying to avoid someone or something, he was the hand of the king so he was mainly spending time with the Lannisters.

She had hope that this marriage would work out between Sansa and Margaery, but even though Sansa turned down the marriage offer between Joffery Baratheon, a bratty omega son who his parents spoil way too much of if an alpha were to ever lay a single hand on Joffery, it would be the last time an alpha had hands or claws, the Lannisters always protected Joffery no matter what kind of garbage he got himself into with a couple of alphas. 

She waited, and listened to the soft winds that whispered outside, she composed herself of any thoughts she had and took a deep breath in and out slowly, not quickly but slowly enough to see the cold air she breathed, considering how cold it was that winter, she knew that something was out there, something that was coming back to haunt her, or maybe it was someone from her past, whatever it was, she had erased it from her memories, she didn't want to think about...him or her. 

Catina had thought that this would be the darkest winter that the North had suffered through, but the North has been through way worse, Cat walked towards the kitchen to see her mom cooking some onion stew recipe, the broth was a brown color that smelled good, she could see some of the onions in the soup, some cheesy bread pieces and maybe a couple of pieces with a touch of bay leaves for a garnish or maybe just a small decoration. 

The beta looked up at her omega daughter and smiled at her, "You want any? it's almost done.." Lauryn asked her daughter, Lauryn was her mother and she was super sweet, she had a kind heart, and perhaps smelled of lilac and vanilla, Catina nodded at her, "Sure...I'll grab a bowl when it's finished" Catina stated with a smile on her face, she walked towards the plants that were near the window and grabbed the small water bucket, she watered the plants in the window that seemed to be dying out. 

"Any thoughts on the current marriage feud that's going on?" Lauryn asked, swirling the spoon around in the big pot that held the soup in.

Catina paused, ah yes the stupid wedding, a wedding between a beta and an alpha, that beta used to be hers before she was Sansa's. 

"Don't have that many thoughts," Catina muttered softly. 

"Don't lie to me, I'm sure you have some thoughts in there about it..." Lauryn said, looking over to her daughter.

"Are you going to mate with them together? maybe they need an omega-" Lauryn shrugged her shoulders. 

"I'm not so sure about that...I mean, I must talk to the maester about it, he seems to be the only one I can trust, and Catelyn hates my guts so I'm not so sure if she'll mate me with them unless she mates Theon with them, he wouldn't be very happy with them..." Catina mumbled while looking outside to the dark and cold winter that still raged on outside, the snow pouring down indicated that winter was already there, they've been awaiting the long winter, and Catina began to worry that they wouldn't have enough food to make it for the day.

"Why don't you go to the markets, I'm sure that Jon Snow boy would need someone to talk to, after all, he doesn't really have many omegas to talk to" Lauryn muttered softly, she then grabbed a bowl from the cabinets that seemed to be dirty and dusty with cobwebs in the corners, the house itself was small, but it was big enough to hold a pack of four pups, there was one daughter and three sons, they've presented as alphas already including the youngest, Gregor who was feisty yet he always wanted to pick a fight with some of his other brothers, he was off exploring some of the castle grounds in Winterfell while also checking out the local market that was in town whenever a royal family member requested it.

"Eh, I'm sure he'll get used to the Night's Watch, there's not that many omegas, it's mostly a bunch of bastard alphas..." Catina mumbled while watering some of the plants in the window gently, she always loved caring for things, mostly caring for stuff like animals or plants, but plants were one of those things that always brought her calmness, Cat then looked up at the snowstorm that still rages on in the middle of the night, since it was still dark outside, she wasn't expecting to get home that late, the long trip from The Reach to the North was definitely long and tiring. 

"He's a boy, he'll have to get used to it one way or another, regardless if he's omegan," Lauryn spoke while pouring some of the soup into the bowl that she grabbed from the dusty cabinets that creaked whenever they shut, their house was slightly broken, but it was okay, some cabinets usually fell from their place whenever they'd open them, a small little fireplace near the living room where the window that sat Cat's plants rested, it was still a little dusty, but she didn't mind it, it was a perfect place for plants, the cobblestone walls usually had some sort of dust on them from outside, usually because specks of dust blow through the cracks and stuff since it's not really that sealed properly, Catina's father built this house but he's deceased now, so it's been slowly falling apart. 

"Yeah, I'm sure he will, who else will be there for his heats? usually, suppressants work, but I don't believe the Night's Watch is a perfect place for an omega, with the cold climates, we're usually warm-blooded, so I'm sure he probably won't make it in the snow..." Cat mumbled a bit worried for Jon knowing that he'll go to a colder place, some omegas need heat to stay warm, if Jon goes to the wall to lead with a bunch of stranger alphas, she's worried that he won't make it through his heat cycles without a mate. 

"hmm, I'm guessing the alphas might be there to comfort him, I know some omegas are not supposed to sleep with anyone or share the same beds with the alphas, but I just can't imagine what that's like..." Lauryn muttered softly as she set the bowl down on the small table that was in the kitchen, she moved the big hot pot of soup off of the fire and sets it on its little holder, she then goes to sit down holding her dress up, "Would you like some?" Lauryn asked, looking over at the omega who was still looking out of the window, Cat nodded and she walked over towards the table to have dinner with her mom like they usually do. 

"do you believe that Sansa will really marry Margaery?" Cat asked, taking her spoon and looking down at her soup, the big chunk of cheesy bread was soaked into the onion soup like a sponge, the broth was a nice brown color, with small yet invisible pieces of onion, very thinly sliced so it would dissolve into the soup and flavor it, the green onions were chopped up and they were swimming around in the bowl, "I don't really know, they say it's just a simple arranged marriage, but they were looking for an omega, and...I was thinking, if it's possible, do you maybe want to join them? they're a rather lovely couple, and I'm sure they'll breed many pups...but god forbid if you don't bear Sansa a son," Lauryn spoke while shaking her head, she slowly slurps on her soup. 

Catina just looks down not really feeling hungry anymore, even though she barely ate anything in her bowl, she was probably just tired from her ride back, but there was something in her stomach that made her feel a bit uneasy about what her mother said, 'god forbid if you don't bare Sansa a son' what's Sansa going to do? chop her head off or worse? the thought just raced around like a car on a track, but she never really made it bother her, she just tried her best to focus more on eating her soup than thinking about baring sons. 

* * *

Back at the Winterfell castle, all the preparations were set for the wedding night and Sansa just got back with Loras and Renly, hunting with Renly Baratheon, one of the Baratheon boys and true heir to the iron throne.

"I mean do you really think that Margaery will marry me? everyone says that she hates me and views me as competition, don't really want a beta bitch viewing me as competition rather than something to fuck" Sansa mumbled while taking her arrows out of her little leather holder.

"It depends, she's rather competitive" Renly muttered, he then walked over and placed his bow on the rack while taking his gloves off, "I have a question for you, last night Theon Greyjoy came into my room crying because he told me you and Loras snipped his hair, I will happily let you know that Theon is well respected in this household, regardless if he's a prisoner, so tell me, did you and Loras snip Theon's hair last night while he was asleep?" Sansa asked crossing her strong arms, out of her three brothers, she was one of the stronger alphas of the pack, her arms were rather muscular but had some scratches on them from fighting with swords or doing arena battles while her mother was off knitting her sweaters and making sure the house is in place, Sansa usually just spends her money on the finest jewels from Dorne or The Reach, she will compete in sword fighting tournaments or fight in arenas, whatever she does, her mother couldn't care less in the world where her daughter is. 

"Ok, we might've done something like that, but why should it matter to you, he's a useless slave, and he's a stupid omega, so why should it bother you?" Renly asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at the other female alpha, she growled at him, "it matters to me because he's like a brother to me, if you idiots do anything to hurt my family members I will kindly shove a stick so far up your ass to the point where you can't walk, are we fucking clear?" Sansa questioned in a slow growl while she holds Renly by his leather jerkin, "Y-yes Sansa, I got your message, fairly clear yup mhm totally" Renly stutters while nodding quickly, Sansa just drops him onto the picnic table, he then straightens out his blouse that was underneath the jerkin. 

"What? did you enjoy the show?" Renly asked his stepbrother Loras who was just smiling like a jerk, "You know I always like it when you get beat up by a stronger female...kinda proves how weak you are" Renly got defensive and walked up to Loras quickly who chuckled, "you don't threaten me ya know, I mean seeing you getting manhandled by alpha females is something we should talk about, what other kinks do you have?" Loras asked with a smirk across his face, Renly just frowned and shook his head, "it's not funny, she's tougher than me..m-makes me feel stupid knowing a female is stronger than me." Renly then mumbled softly while walking towards his bed chambers where he and Loras were staying for a couple of nights or two. 

"I'm sorry did you just say that it feels stupid knowing that an alpha female is stronger than you she's an alpha, of course, she's stronger than you she wields axes around battlefields while fighting in arenas, I thought you'd be surprised and how fast and quick-witted she is." Loras stated while holding his sword with a grip on the handle, he sets the sword somewhere on the table and takes his pretty shiny armor off, "I know that she's an alpha, and they're usually strong are they not?" Renly questioned, he then took off his leather jerkin and lays down on the soft bed, he was tired, perhaps worn out from all the bow shooting they did. 

"Well, yeah maybe they are, but I just...feel stupid knowing that she's stronger than me, we shouldn't have messed around with Theon like that, we should apologize to him," Renly said and looked into the burning flames of the candles near the bed.

"Tomorrow morning we'll apologize to him before breakfast" Loras muttered while watching the flames with Renly, cuddling close to him while kissing behind his ear, gently Renly chuckles touching his soft cheeks, "yeah tomorrow..isn't that supposed to be when the wedding is happening?, I'm sure Margaery and Olenna will be on their way soon," Renly whispered while cuddling closer to him, holding the omega's body gently while protectively wrapping an arm around him, Loras kissed the top of Renly's forehead and smiled at him. 

"We should get married one day, I can be the king ya know, trail behind you, make sure your capes don't get wet, help you during your heats, all that other stuff...I would be glad to rule the seven kingdoms with you," Loras muttered softly while smiling at him, Renly sighed and turned over on his back.

"I think you would make a great king, but I don't know how to rule a kingdom, I mean, I can't even stand talking about battlefield nonsense, it's like my whole family just depends on military numbers and armies and ships it's hard to keep track of all of that..." Renly murmured while Loras lays on his chest and traces small circles onto his stomach.

"We don't always have to listen to your father...you know that right?" Loras asked placing his chin on Renly's chest, "Yeah...yeah I know, until tomorrow, we'll talk more about getting you a crown on your head" Renly mumbled and kissed Loras on the lips, the omega smiled softly while blushing at his alpha, they fell asleep in each other's arms it seemed as if everyone in Winterfell was in a deep peaceful slumber, and tomorrow morning will just be another day but more cluttered. 


	2. Arrows, Bastards and Banquets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Banquet is being prepped for the Starks, Renly and Robb go hunting along with Loras, Theon doesn't feel comfortable around the Bolton's alpha son Ramsay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank @/alexander-spamilton on wattpad for helping me with the editing part, thank you so much

Catelyn was walking around the castle trying her best to gather everything and fix up some of the final touches for the banquet. A royal wedding was upon them, a wedding for her daughter and a beta queen from the Reach.

Sansa Stark had no interest in marrying Margaery Tyrell, but she had to anyway, regardless if she liked it or not. The Boltons may also be there, along with the Lannisters, but she hoped that a certain omega would make it if possible.

Sansa was getting dressed in a light grey blouse that was covered by a black leather jerkin and a pair of neat breeches that were washed by hand, likely by one of the many maids of the Stark family. Margaery had arrived just a couple of nights prior and was still getting settled in for her wedding ceremony.

"Oh! Lady Margaery, how lovely to see you walking about. I have arranged some floral bouquets for your family's side of the table, and I was curious to see if they would look nice in the great hall." Catelyn beamed a smile on her face. Margaery nodded kindly in response.

"I would love to see the flowers you've arranged. I have nothing better to do today besides wander about in the cold." Margaery chuckled lightheartedly, grinning as she walked with Catelyn towards the hall where some flowers and decorations were still being arranged.

"So," Catelyn began, "I've already changed some of the curtains for the window frame with an embroidery of a golden flower to match your house sigil. Your family will all be sitting at the table near the right side, the Boltons will be sitting on the left, and the Lannisters will sit at the table near the end of the hall. I hope the arrangements will suit the families. After all, it will be quite the household." Catelyn hummed softly while smiling at the beta.

"Yes, it would be quite a household indeed... Is my brother anywhere to be seen? I wanted to speak with Loras since I saw Renly ride off with Robb this morning. I wasn't so sure if they were planning to go out hunting this morning or not, he seemed a little unsure." Margaery said while picking at her hair.

The beta looked up with her usual slight smile. "I'm sure your brother is just near the woods, they always ride off and hunt early in the mornings. Alpha instincts. It is hunting season, after all." Catelyn exclaimed. She knew that Robb was always a good hunter and she didn't really have anything to worry about.

The only thing she was nervous about was leaving Theon Waters; a bastard omega from the Pyke islands that was previously a Greyjoy. She knew that Theon wouldn't be safe with Ramsay staying the night, especially considering the two have a bad history together.

* * *

Robb was on his horse with Renly and Loras, looking for anything to hunt. Birds, mountain deer, and maybe some dire wolves. Robb was already bored, even though they were just a couple of yards away from the castle. The woods were cold, dusted with the winter snow. The shuffling of their feet was barely audible on the large blankets of snow.

"So… Theon. Heard he's been in your bed keeping your cock warm." Renly chuckled softly, Robb was unamused, but also quite offended by the words.

"Talk about him like that again and I cut your damn tits off," Robb growled while holding a knife to Renly's neck. Robb wasn't so sure why Renly had such a strong hatred for Theon, perhaps it was the fact that Renly was just a brat towards omegan mates, or maybe it was because he doesn't have a strong liking for bastards. Whatever it was, Robb didn't like it, and if he had to be stuck under the same roof as him, it was definitely going to be a major problem.

"You're so spooky with your knife," Renly taunted. 

Robb just growled in response, he was always protective of Theon, he hated it whenever someone made fun of his clothing or made fun of him in general, he wasn't so sure what was up his ass today, but whatever it was it just made him a bitch. 

"You know, you don't really scare me and if you're trying to, you're not doing a very good job Robbie" Renly acknowledged, Robb just rolled his eyes and scoffed, letting the other alpha down from the tree he was pinning him up against, snow started to fall, they knew they had to come back to the castle, even if they didn't really do that much hunting, Catelyn was probably worried about Robb being out for too long, including Margaery with her brother Loras. 

Renly was walking back towards Winterfell, trailing behind him was Robb and Loras, the two chatted the whole way about whores from Oldstown that they've met a couple of weeks ago, Renly saw Theon place a couple of logs on top of a wagon, this was the time to apologize, maybe the Pyke bastard was super nice, god they really cut his hair badly, some of the edges are choppy looking, his shaggy curls were falling from his face, his hair was dyed blonde to conceal his identity as a Greyjoy, because his father never really wanted him, he stayed with the Starks since he was a given to them as a small child when he first presented at just thirteen. 

Omegas aren't of any use back at Pyke according to Balon Greyjoy.

Theon places some logs over in the cart, he saw Renly walk over and he just walked the other way.

"Hey!, I wanted to talk with you about my behavior last night...I feel like it might be best for me to apologize directly rather than have someone do it for me...so uh, I'm sorry about poorly cutting your hair, I mean...the hair cut looks great on you don't get me wrong but like I'm just really sorry man you don't have to respond if you don't want to but uh yeah...so there's that" Renly muttered while placing his hands in the pockets of his pants. 

The omega said nothing to him, he just continued to finishing up his chores before sundown. 

"Look at least talk to me or say something or just like accept my apology because I didn't mean anything I did, I was just bored and Loras thought it would be funny to cut your hair whatever you're mad about we're sorry," Renly apologizes again, the omega sighed softly, he turned around and smiled. 

"It's fine I accept your apology..." Theon muttered and he had a small smile across his face.

"Oh, uh thanks...well since that whole thing is behind us, do you maybe want to...ya know, keep my bed warm in my bed chambers?, not to brag or anything, but I do have a bigger cock than Robb probably has.." Renly flirted while trying to wrap his arms around Theon. 

Theon just sighed, "I appreciate the offer, really I do, but not tonight..and maybe not ever" Theon sniffles and walked back towards the castle to deal with whatever chore Catelyn gave him for the night, he really just wanted to get them done on time so then he can spend time with Robb, but he wasn't in any kind of rush.

* * *

Theon was walking into the castle, his footsteps clicking against the floor and he noticed the great hall was all decorated and he was wondering about while trying to gather some cleaning supplies since he still had to clean the floors tonight, he noticed a fat, perhaps chubby figure leaning against a pillar that separates the hallway from the great hall, his raven black hair and scratchy black chin gave Theon the instincts that maybe he wasn't a Stark, but when did the Boltons arrive?, whoever he was, he didn't make Theon feel comfortable being in the same room as him.

The figure had icy grey eyes, a chubby round face along with a long nose with a small scar on it, probably from a fight or something, whatever it was, Theon couldn't comprehend the name, what was it again? Rammy? something similar to that, whatever it was Theon didn't have time for his endeavors or whatever he had to offer for him.

"evening m'lord, why must you stare?" Theon asked cringing under his glance. 

"I like admiring you from afar, I can see why Robb would like you so much, so precious and innocent, I noticed you and that Renly boy must've made up for his...uh mischievousness, ugh how rude of me to not introduce myself," Ramsay begins.

"I'm Ramsay Snow, one of Roose's bastards his firstborn that is, I couldn't help but notice your unnaturally blonde hair, the last time we saw each other in Pyke you had the most beautiful ginger hair, your hair was always lovely to pull on~" Ramsay mumbled in Theon's ear while keeping his hands behind his back, as if he was hiding something.

Theon felt his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach, almost like a Kraken pulling a ship down. 

"Y-yeah, uh...anyways I should probably go to my bed chambers now, see you later Ramsay..." Theon stutters on his words, he then shuffled his feet towards his bed chambers where he was finally able to rest and lay down, he wondered when Robb was going to get done with drinking and chatting with Renly so then he can just lay down in Robb's arms. 


	3. A Place to Rest my Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon and Robb sleep in and just have a sweet fluffy moment to themselves, Catina visits Jon Snow to talk to him about joining the Night's Watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you haven't already noticed I decided to change Adrianna's name because I didn't really like how modern it sounded so I just came up with Catina since it just sounded more fantasy-like I should say but anyway that's the only update I have for this story, also should I make this into a book series? I was thinking about possibly turning this into a book series it might not be long, just a couple of books that's all. Discuss in the comment section I'm always open to ideas and suggestions! ^^

Robb snuggled as close to Theon as he can, wrapping his long yet strong arms around the pretty omega, protecting him while he twists and turns in his sleep, nightmares probably or maybe he just couldn't sleep properly, whatever it was, Robb didn't care that much, he didn't make a big deal out of it like most alphas would, Robb then wrapped the furry blanket around Theon's body gently covering him. 

"I wish we can stay like this forever...just you n me underneath the fire in the cold," Theon whispered he blushes softly while burrying his head in the blanket. 

"Yeah...yeah me too, I was thinking about us today, and...thinking about maybe starting a family?, I could always imagine us with kids.." Theon mumbles quietly.

"I mean...pups would be great, but you're a bastard from Pyke, I'm a highborn alpha, what do you think our families would say?" Robb questioned in response, Theon thought for a long time about that question, Robb Stark having a bastard's pups, it's no worse than having some selfish highborn omegan mate's pups, which is exactly what would happen if he marries Roslin Frey. 

"But what difference does that make?, I'm still an omega, you're still an alpha, where we come from does not defy how much we love each other or how we can love each other.." Theon mutters softly while frowning sadly.

"You're already promised to Ramsay, it just lowers the expectations..." Robb whispers and sighs while curling up with him underneath the furry cloak, the fire crackles near the fireplace and Robb tried his best to keep the fire from burning out, he tried to replace some logs here and there but it was fine for now, the smell of snow and the warm fire made it feel like nice little comfort area, the large blankets that Theon was burying himself in due to Robb's scent covering some of the blankets, Robb always smelled nicer than Ramsay did, fuck Ramsay, Ramsay can go fuck himself.

Theon doesn't care about marrying Ramsay, what he wanted was someone nicer like Robb, he wish he can just run away from Winterfell and live in a nice little cottage and raise a couple of pups or two, but he knew that the stakes of that happening were low. 

Theon always kept his expectations low in life, after all, he was promised to Roose Bolton's bastard son. 

That's not what Theon wants and that's not what Robb wants either. 

* * *

Catina was just trying to gather up some supplies at the supermarkets, she ran into Jon Snow, another bastard omega of the Starks, Jon was sweet his curly black hair was short and his grey eyes that were so dark they almost seemed black from a distance, he seemed to have the long face of a Stark, they say the boy resembles his father Lord Eddard Stark, but he was really no Stark at least to his family he wasn't. 

Jon was sharpening a blade the omega looks up at the other omega in his presence before smiling at her, "Evening Tina, I'm sure you have your duties to fulfill back at Winterfell, you're a lady in waiting after all," Jon said while sharpening a blade near Godswood, a tree that was said to be as old as the castle towers of Winterfell. 

"You're right, I should be off helping the lady with her needs, but right now I'm on break so I decided to come down here and talk to you about the Night's Watch..." Catina said while sitting down next to him, she sat down against Godswood and watched as the leaves flew around due to the winter winds that still carried on. 

Tina sat down while looking up at the bastard boy with curly black hair, "do you know what happens to omegas like you when they join the Night's Watch?, do you even know what it's like to not have an alpha...I mean, I know you just presented and Ned's already shipping you off, but you need to realize that some of those men don't even survive a day or two without their alphas, most omegas barely make it out alive due to...those..things, the white walkers" Catina mumbled while looking over to the frozen fields. 

"The white walkers have been dead for centuries, they haven't been awake for centuries to come..." Jon stated while continuing to sharpen his blade. 

"What if they awake?, then what will you do? you won't fight them will you?..you either fight them or you become them, either way I will not allow you to be shipped off-" Catina clarified, she stood up from the tree and held her dress. 

"It's not your decision...it's fathers decision if he wants to ship me off, and if I shall go, I'll go." Jon murmured underneath his breath, he saw his breath escape from his lips, it was cold and some of the snow still covers the grounds of Godswood, the twilit sky was beginning to turn purple, a leaf fell from the Godswood tree, they say the Starks pray to the gods at this tree, Catina doesn't really believe in any gods, perhaps she lost faith, or maybe it was just the fact that she was done hoping for something or someone. 

"You know...I never saw you as a Stark...I'm not even sure if you are a Stark," Catina murmured while getting up and gathering the hems of her dress, she walks towards winterfell the long winter night ahead of them is yet to come, but winter is still coming soon enough. 


End file.
